


the someone's eye

by trouserhouser



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm in love with both ships so damn it, Implied Cheating, M/M, love and all the consequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouserhouser/pseuds/trouserhouser
Summary: After the first two years were incredible, Max longs for a change.But it doesn't take long for the outbreak to become an everyday challenge.And Max was never good at hiding...
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 18





	the someone's eye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with these two ships, cannot decide which one's better, so I decided to write this story. More chapters coming!  
> Appreciating all kinds of constructive feedback. :-)

**MAX**

Betray is a gift, not everybody is allowed to feel. Because, before being betrayed, you have to love - and not everybody can love. There are many ways to be betrayed, you can get cheated on, lied on, getting fucked over by somebody. 

Max experienced the worst form: instead of getting betrayed, he was the predator. Not only was he forced to see the consequences it had for the other person but adding to that, he also went through harsh reconsideration.

Despite that, he chose to continue his sin. 

\---

“No, tomorrow is bad timing, it’s our anniversary.” Max struggled to put on his jeans. He eyed Charles, who was still standing all naked on the carpet. In the dimmed light his blue veins seemed to poke out even more from his muscular arms. The look made his stomach twitch. 

Charles was in every aspect utterly beautiful. From his blue-brown eyes that always gave away the illusion of a green pupil color, to his thick eyebrows, his alluring eye shape, down to his collarbones, his veiny arms, his trained torso and the nicely shaped legs. Charles Leclerc had the whole package of what you call an attractive man. 

Even now, when Max literally took down his offer, his eyes glimmered. 

“Okay, I will make sure that we can see each other in the morning, yeah?” Max kissed Charles on his lips, while caressing his upper arm, which was occupied by goosebumps. “Put some clothes on, love.” He collected the scattered clothes on the floor and tossed them towards him. The other puffed his lips but didn’t protest and did as he was told.

“What did you buy him?” The curiosity mixed with salty jealousy peaked through his sharp tongue, which he only used when it came to Daniel. Did it bother Max? He wasn’t sure about it. There was denying in not noticing Charles mocking Daniel every now or then. As long as Charles wouldn’t exaggerate his hate speech, he would find a way to accept it. After all Daniel was the reason why Charles hadn’t moved in together with Max already. 

“I didn’t buy him stuff. I was really repellent towards him the last weeks, so I thought it would be best to-”

“I know, I know where this is going. Have fun.” 

“Don’t be such a bitch about it.”, Max chuckled and slightly punched his arm. It was not like Charles comments wouldn’t bother him, they didn’t go unnoticed and he handled them with humour. At least, he thought that would be the best way to cope with this controversy. 

Charles leaned in for a harsh kiss, bit down Max’s neck but before creating a hickey, he let go of his skin. 

“Enjoy the ride.” The comments were never ending, would they?

Max was falling faster than he could fly. 

\---

“Good morning, love.” Daniel pressed a kiss against Max’s forehead to wake him up. A few rays of sunlight fought through the blinds on the big bedroom window, lightning the room up - just enough to see outlines. Max didn’t feel guilty in that moment, not at all. The aftershock of last night's orgasm still blurring out his common sense. Today, he had to give it everything, so Daniel won’t be more suspicious about him, than he already was. So he decided to lean in for a proper kiss on Daniels soft pair of lips. It was the right decision in this crucial moment - for him and for his boyfriend. On any other day, he’d have ignored Daniels morning kiss and just went straight to the kitchen to make them both breakfast. Today he wanted to be more affectionate with him. If he showed more fondness for one day, he could go back to his repellent self the next whole week. Just like a maths calculation would add up to achieve the goal. This relationship had become nothing but a calculation since Max started hooking up with Charles. 

“I believe that you know which day it is.” 

The 8th of September. 

The day Max confessed his feelings, turned his inside out to show Daniel all of his mind that only circled around him at that time. He wasn’t ready to say, that it was now the same with Charles. Max loved Daniel dearly, but not with his entire heart anymore. A few months ago, he’d have risked his life for him, now he hadn’t had the balls to be honest with him and tell him the truth. Max really wasn’t proud of himself. 

Max nodded his head and tried to smile. A quick flutter went through his upper body, his heart muscle felt contracted and this constricting feeling didn’t let go, until Daniel caressed his cheek with his finger. All body contacts with Dan felt soft, it was something that had not changed since he first kissed Charles. The skin contact always stood for safety, home and well-being. Max forbad himself to think about Charles on this particular day. 

He enjoyed every single moment of their day together. It seemed like being repellent came with deep desire, he now appreciated that got pleased. Max treated his boyfriend better than ever. His pent-up guilt showed itself in his actions. He was just concerned that Daniel would notice that too. They had a reservation at a very fancy restaurant for a candlelight dinner. Max wasn’t much into romance, Daniel made up for it occasionally. He had the full dose of romance in himself, while it was enough for Max to call each other nicknames. Despite that, Max didn’t ever feel uncomfortable with the amount of cheesiness Daniel needed to consume. It was enough for him, to be like this himself, rather than expecting it from his partner. 

As soon as Daniel left the table, Max pulled out his phone. 

_*no messages received*_

Max was perplexed. Charles was a diligent writer, never hesitated to update him about his life, rather it was a new shirt he bought, a hair in his food or an urgent news about formula one in general. To haven’t heard about him this whole day, made Max suspicious. Maybe he had no signal in this restaurant, after all it was located near a forest for a special fairytale-like ambiance. But when he looked at his phone again, it showed three signal bars. As far as he was concerned, he couldn’t do anything about it, at least yet. Daniel was coming back again, Max already noticing his presence behind his back, before he came into his sight. He prepared for getting called a cheesy nickname, an action with which Max fell in love since he first used “babe”. 

“I paid, hun.” He felt his warm hand on his shoulder. Daniel had the habit to underline most of his words with gestures. According to him, this was his psychological advantage over every human being. Max liked this quirk. His boyfriend really overused gesturing occasionally. Max grabbed Daniels hand, hovered over his skin with his index finger and nodded. 

Daniel was a caring guy. Perhaps the most caring guy, he was ever confronted with. Lando meant that this was the good karma, because of his abusing father, but when it counted, where was this caring person? After all he went through? He had needed someone like Daniel back then, he wasn’t sure, if he needed Daniel now. 

They walked hand in hand out of the restaurant, the remote place making it possible. Both stayed silent, but it wasn’t an awkward reduction of the wording. The whole evening was spent with both catching up on the latest stuff that went on, not excluding one detail, even though it was the most overrated story sometimes, they could tell. 

Max was laying in their bed, already unclothed, expect the boxer shorts, and waiting for Daniel to come back out of the bathroom, when his phone vibrated on the nightstand. He grabbed for it and came across a not so nice message by Charles. He completely forgot about the promise, he’d made the night before. The Monegasque was pissed and Max couldn’t even blame him. It was the first time, something like this happened, Max ignored Charles, but to be fair, he fully set his focus on Daniel today. It wouldn’t have been right, to even think about Charles today, when his true boyfriend was doing everything he had in power, to make this a beautiful day for them both. 

Max tossed his phone on the night table, as if it would erase all his prior actions. He immediately turned towards Daniel, when he heard the door shut. Daniels smirk sparked joy in Max. He knew what was going to happen next and even though his behavior in the last weeks was more than rejection towards Daniel, he longed for his touches. 

Daniel caressed his cheek and slowly leaned in for a reckless kiss. A bit surprised, Max bit down Daniel’s lip and held his face. They stopped their actions and enjoyed the short moment of appreciating each others glimmering eyes. When Max wanted to press his lips on Daniel’s again, having the wish to melt in pure desire, a disturbing ringtone went off. 

His boyfriend immediately took his hands back and hid his face in them. The expression on his face was more than stressed, when he let go off his face. 

“Could you just turn off that damn thing? It’s not the first time I’m telling you this!” Max didn’t expect Daniel to be this annoyed about a call. He propped up on his elbows and answered him with a frown. 

“You don’t have to be that offended by my phone?” Daniel really seemed to make a mountain out of a molehill. The whole day was owned by their closeness and now he wanted to destroy it. 

Daniel huffed and shook his head in anger. Normally, he wasn’t the guy to be easily affected by this negative emotion. Of course, he had his moments on the race track, where anger overcame him and he was indeed scary, when he was upset. But considering the atmosphere today, which was any other but stress, Max wondered what was behind his boyfriend’s behavior. 

“It’s not your phone. It’s the fact that we don’t find time anymore to do something together and when we have time, we always get disturbed.” He let himself control by wrath. 

“Okay, but if we argue about this now, we will have even less time. So stop acting up and just do the thing, you’re best at. You can even fuck your anger way.”, Max tried it with the diplomatic way. So not only Daniel calmed down, but he himself would reach his aim for the day. 

It worked. 

The afterrush in him lightened up like tiny electric shocks in his veins. He snuggled his head in Daniels armpit and closed his eyes. A domestic feeling overcame him, warmth that spread through his whole body, mixed with the tickling feeling of his orgasm. Now was not the time to think about his guilt. The fact, that he betrayed his own boyfriend since a month now. Max couldn’t deal with the thought of Daniel cheating on him. It would break his damn heart. 

Max pressed his body closer to suffocate his running mind. 


End file.
